Rabbid
Rabbids are rabbit alien-like creatures that appear in the Rayman universe. red eyes Most of the time, they are antagonists, Their names are a portmanteau of "rabid" and "rabbit". In the previous games, they are called bunnies. They primarily appear in a spin-off series known as the Rabbid series. They are the "anti-mascots" to Ubisoft. History The Rabbids were first appeared in 2006 images and videos for Rayman Raving Rabbids officially released by Ubisoft in April 2006, in which they are portrayed as zombie-like enemies that were set to take over the world. By the time the final game was released in November 2006 It turned to to be a party game akin to the Mario Party series due to the game being a Wii release game, and while the Rabbids are still portrayed as as crazed aliens that tried to take over the world, their main purpose right now is to provide comic relief. 6 more games have been released- Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 in 2007, Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party in 2008, Rabbids Go Home in 2009, Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time in 2010, Rabbids Alive and Kicking in 2011 and Rabbids Land in 2012. February 24, 2017, Rabbids Crazy Rush comes out for Android on August 29 2017, they play a very important role in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, teaming up with Mario and crew to save the Mushroom Kingdom. Origin The main series, not much is known where the rabbids originally came from. Rabbids Go Home shows they they do not even know who they are, or where they came from as they think they are from the moon. The GBA version of the first game however said that the Rabbids were once peaceful creatures of the Glade of Dreams as told by Ly the Fairly but turned evil due to being bullied by the other creatures. With those facts aside, it is unknown if Rabbids go Home rebooted their origins or not as Rayman did not appear in any Rabbids games since the third game. However, since Rayman makes cameos in the French Rabbid comic books and that the Rabbids appear as enemies in Rayman Adventures, it seems that the Rabbids may be from the Glade of Dreams. Appearance Some of the Rabbids have a different appearance. They have usually white fur everywhere except inside its flipping ears, one spot, around its neck, on its arms, tail, hands, and torso, white skin. It usually has blue eyes, but when in an adrenaline rush, its eyes turn orange, which is its most notable feature . They have hands with thumbs and 5 fingers, resembling the shape of mittens. They also have sharp teeth, and a feet with no toes. Personality Rabbids are chaotic, crazy, and wild, at first trying to take over the world and leaving chaos in their wake, but eventually abandon the idea as they would rather have fun and goof off. They are also very curious, trying to figure out Earth's culture and mechanics. Rabbids are can't speak it a mute is notably very stupid. Their goal is to go to the Moon, either because they believe that's where they're really from, or the are fascinated by its properties. Although some rabbids maintain a higher intelligence. When they put on a costume or wig, they can take their cosplay seriously, acting like what the costume is based on. Rabbids are kind to each other, but occasionally show aggression, having fights or showdowns. People and animals can be very annoyed by the Rabbids due to their stupidity and chaotic nature, to the point where animals attack the Rabbids. But Rabbids can attack humans if they're in a "red eye adrenaline rush," where their eyes turn red, their heads shake uncontrollably, and will yell "BWAAAAAAAAAH." Rabbids love to dance, sing ANY song people can think of,cause chaos, use plungers, and pranks. Abilities In the Raving Rabbids franchise, the Rabbids had no special abilities. Rabbids are really stupid and only a handful are smart. But even regular Rabbids are smart enough to create traps and platforms, such as towers, ramps, and rockets to the Moon. The smarter Rabbids can build very advanced technology compared to regular Rabbids, the most notable being the Time Traveling Washing Machine. It is also shown that the Rabbids can survive the vacuum of space, being able to colonize an asteroid belt or the Moon. In the 3 Rayman Raving Rabbids series, Rabbids have an ability to "sing" in English or even Spanish. They can even sing songs from famous artists such as Amy Winehouse and Queen. This was not shown in Rabbids Go Home, due to them singing Romanian songs in their own gibberish language, but it's possible that they can still sing in English. In Hungry Shark Evolution, there is a baby called the "Rabbid Shark," which is a Rabbid in a shark costume. It can be implied that Rabbids can breathe underwater due to their tendency to take their cosplay seriously, but is non canon to the real franchise. This baby can stun enemies by shooting a plunger at them with a plunger gun. In Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, the Rabbids merged with the SupaMerge goggles gained many abilities, such as flight, enhanced jump, enhanced strength, ice/earth powers, and many others. The Rabbid Quatrio that were dressed as Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi had special abilities that help them in battle, such as healing, protection or added damage. Those Rabbids and some of corrupted Rabbids were given blasters, bombs and mallets that can destroy platforms or damage other Rabbids. In Rabbids Crazy Rush, Rabbids can jump high and run fast, and depending on the outfit your Rabbid is wearing, it can have enhanced strength, enhanced jump, or enhanced speed. In pop culture In games The Rabbids have been in numerous apperances in gaming, the first being in Rayman Raving Rabbids, being the antagonists in the first 3 games. Rabbids Go Home onward, they became the protagonists, separating from the Rayman franchise and start their own franchise. In Hungry Shark Evolution, a new baby was released called the "Rabbid Shark"; a Rabbid in a shark costume. It can stun enemies no matter how big they are. This was used to promote another game, Rabbids Crazy Rush, which is a runner game based on Rabbids Invasion. It also has a shark costume you can dress your Rabbid, which almost looks like the same costume as the Rabbid Shark. Notable Rabbids * White Rabbids * Professor Barranco 3 * Serguei * Semi -Leaders * Rabbid Shark * Rabbid Mario * Rabbid Luigi * Rabbid Peach * Rabbid Yoshi * Spawny * Corrupted Rabbids fused with the SuperMerge * Boss Rabbids (especially the Phantom of the Bwahpera) Soundtrack * Another One Bites The Dust (Queen) * Born to be Wild (Steppenwolf) * Celebration (Kool & the Gang) * Dark Iron Bunnies * Funkytown (Lipps Inc.) * The Drunken Sailor Remix * Girls Just wanna Have fun (Cyndi Lauper) * Good Time ( Chic) * Heaven Must be Missing an Angel (Tavares) * Hip Hop Hooray (Naughty by Nature) * Kore ga Watashi no Ikiru Michi''' (これが私の生きる道, '''"This is the Way That I Live") (Puffy AmiYumi) * La Bamba * Ladies Night (Kool & the Gang) * Misirlou * Open Book (The Rakes) * Papa's Got A Brand New Bag (James Brown) * Satisfaction (The Rolling Stones) * Smoke On The Water ( Deep Purple) * Teenager In Love (Dion and the Belmonts) * Toxic (Britney Spears) * The Butcher Deejay (Sergei & Rabbids) * You Know I'm No Good (Amy Winehouse) Non- Rabbidized songs * Jungle Boogie (Kool and the Gang) 7am-9am * ABC (The Jackson Five) 9am-12pm * Soul Bossa Nova (Quincy Jones)12pm-2pm * Trick Me (Kelis) 2pm-4pm * Le Freak (Chic) 4pm-6pm * Acceptable in the 80's (Calvin Harris) 6pm-8pm * Wake Me Up (Wham!) 8pm-10pm Gallery YKING.jpg Born to be wild.png Ice screenshot 20170530-191407.png Singing.jpg Ice screenshot 20170909-213820.png 1.png 2.png ice_screenshot_20171128-174219.png ice_screenshot_20171128-174252.png rayman raving rabbids tv party another one bites the dust-screenshot.png Maxresdefault-1.jpg Ice screenshot 20171128-174303.png Rayman raving rabbids tv party-550659.jpg Category:Rabbid Category:Animals Category:Notable Rabbids Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Recurring characters Category:Franchise Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Thiefs Category:Other